The Email I'll Never Send
by fandebones
Summary: A/N : Je voulais juste faire un OS sur un moment B&B qui aurait pu se passer mais qui n'a finalement pas eu lieu. Juste un mail pour Booth de Brennan. Les affaires sont rares au cours de cette période de l'année. La trêve de Noël. Booth manque BEAUCOUP à Brennan, et elle décide donc de lui écrire un mail. L'enverra-t-elle ? L'effacera-t-elle ?


_A/N : Je voulais juste faire un OS sur un moment B&B qui aurait pu se passer mais qui n'a finalement pas eu lieu. Juste un mail pour Booth de Brennan. Les affaires sont rares au cours de cette période de l'année. La trêve de Noël. Booth manque BEAUCOUP à Brennan, et elle décide donc de lui écrire un mail. L'enverra-t-elle ? L'effacera-t-elle ? Je ne suis pas douée en résumé, mais cette histoire est plutôt bien. Moments B&B. Très triste à certains moments ! Bonne lecture !_

_N/T : Voici donc la traduction d'un OS, traduction réalisée avec accord de l'auteur, ILiveForBones (quel beau pseudo n'est-ce pas)_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire de Bones n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur ni à moi. Pour ma part, je ne possède pas cette histoire, qui appartient à ILiveForBones._

_N/T : J'arrête mes fics pour trois semaines, durée de mon voyage. Je n'aurai hélas pas le temps d'écrire beaucoup, passant mon temps à découvrir les merveilles de la Grèce antique. Cependant il peut arriver que je poste des OS, comme maintenant..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

The Email I'll Never Send (Le Mail Que Je N'enverrai Jamais)

Brennan avait longuement réfléchi à quoi écrire à Booth. Après tout, elle pouvait tout simplement aller lui parler chez lui, ou l'appeler. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas finir en larmes devant lui et le faire se sentir mal.

«J'ai besoin d'écrire ce mail.»

_Booth,_

_Vous me manquez tellement. Ces derniers jours, je n'ai pas été contente de ne pas vous voir au Jefferson pour une affaire, ou simplement vous voir entrer dans mon bureau. Cela me manque. **Vous** me manquez. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir parler face-à-face avec vous, mais je sais que vous me manquez. Je veux entendre votre voix. Sentir votre parfum. Voir votre ombre raviver la lumière de mon bureau et couvrir un endroit sombre pour montrer que vous êtes là. Je veux **vraiment** entendre votre voix. La voix qui me rend folle. Je ne sais si je l'ai déjà dit à quelqu'un d'autre. Non. Attendez. Je n'ai **jamais **dit cela à quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis tellement heureuse de vous avoir pour ami. Mon **meilleur** ami. Je voudrais que nous puissions être plus que cela, mais j'ai peur, Booth. J'ai peur de vous perdre pour toujours. Cela m'effraie. Je ne veux pas perdre ce qu'on a construit toutes ces années. Le partenariat, l'amitié, l'amour. Je sais que vous pensez que je ne vous aime pas comme vous m'aimez, mais c'est le cas. Cela a toujours été le cas. Depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. À ce cours. À l'American University. Lorsque je vous ai vu, j'ai su que je vous aimais. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais c'est arrivé. Je vous **aime**. Je vous aime toujours. Je vous ai toujours aimé et je vous aimerai toujours._

Brennan leva les yeux pour observer ce qui l'entourait. Elle était dans son bureau. Au Jefferson. Personne ne la gênait. En fait, il n'y avait personne. Elle regarda l'heure sur son ordinateur portable. _1h30._

«Oh mon dieu ! Pourquoi est-ce que je reste toujours ici aussi tard ? se demanda-t-elle à elle-même. J'aimerais que Booth soit là.»

Elle continua sa lettre à Booth. Elle commença à penser à certaines choses. Des choses que personne à part Booth ne pouvait comprendre.

_J'ai **besoin **de vous Booth, je ne peux pas vivre sans vous. Je ne peux pas penser clairement sans vous entendre. Je ne peux pas avoir une **vie **sans vous. Je ne **veux** pas vivre sans vous, mais je le dois. C'est pourquoi j'ai trouvé les autres hommes. J'ai toujours fait comme s'il s'agissait de vous. **À chaque fois.** Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je perds mes mots quand je suis près de vous. Je ne peux pas les retrouver. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que vous penser. Je ne peux même pas vous dire comment je me sens. Je deviens si…tellement nerveuse et effrayée. Je ne sais jamais quoi dire. Je vous aime tout simplement._

Brennan leva de nouveau les yeux, la vue embrouillée. Booth lui manquait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran et revint quasi instantanément au même point que quelques secondes auparavant. Quelqu'un était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle connaissait cette silhouette sous tous ses angles.

«Booth…»

Elle se leva et courut vers lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et commença à pleurer.

«Wow ! Bones ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce que je n'étais pas censé venir ? Je peux partir.

-Non ! Je ne veux jamais plus que vous partiez. **Jamais**. Promettez-moi que vous ne le ferez pas.»

Elle enfouit son visage dans son épaule. Elle recommença à pleurer.

«Je…je vous aime.»

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il eut le cœur brisé à la vue de larmes dans ses yeux bleus profonds.

«Bones, pourquoi partirais-je **un jour **? Je ne l'ai jamais _voulu_, j'ai juste…vous le pensiez ? Vous m'_aimez_ ? Je pensais que vous disiez que vous ne…»

Brennan le coupa par un baiser. Booth l'embrassa lui aussi. Leurs langues se battirent en duel. Ses mains se posèrent automatiquement dans les cheveux de Booth. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent _enfin_ par manque d'air, ils se sourirent.

«Wow…je suis juste…wow Bones…

-Je suis désolée, je devais…

-Non ! Non ! Bones ! Ne soyez pas désolée ! J'ai attendu ce jour pendant des _**années**_. Tempérance. Regardez-moi.»

Il plaça un doigt sous son menton et releva son visage de façon à ce que le regard de Brennan se plonge dans le sien.

«Tempérance. Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimée. Tu es mon _univers_, ok ? Je veux donner une chance à ça. Je suis le joueur. S'il te plait ? Donne une chance à ça. Donne-_nous_ une chance.»

Brennan commença à pleurer.

«Oui. Je…je…je veux nous donner une chance. Oui.

-Bien ! Sortons d'ici !»

Brennan se tourna vers son ordinateur portable.

«Il y a une chose que je dois faire avant.»

Elle se rassit à son bureau et regarda l'écran. Elle devait réfléchir. L'enregistrer ou l'effacer ? Brennan fit ce que son esprit lui dicta. Elle éteignit sa lampe et appuya sur le bouton «effacer».

_«Je n'aurai jamais à l'envoyer. __**Au grand jamais**_, se dit-elle. _Je ne l'enverrai jamais.»_

Elle se tourna vers Booth et ils partirent, main dans la main. Sa tête sur son épaule. Ils quittèrent le sombre Jefferson. Sans y revenir pendant des semaines.

«Joyeux Noël, Bones.

-Joyeux Noël, Booth.»

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Reviewez s'il vous plaît !_


End file.
